<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tatsumaki's Unexpected Nemesis by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061816">Tatsumaki's Unexpected Nemesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Winner One-Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Guro, Large Insertion, Other, Snuff, neck snap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumaki chases a rumor of a new monster being sighted - only for that monster to turn out to be RE3's Nemesis. She underestimates him, and then pays the prices for it with her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Winner One-Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tatsumaki's Unexpected Nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flaps of Tatsumaki’s black dress fluttered in the wind as the green-haired, petite woman flew through the air. With her esper powers, levitation was as simple for her as breathing - and it was a method of transportation the S-class heroine vastly preferred.</p><p>Her status as the rank 2 made requests for her assistance scarce - her powers should not be wasted on things that lower heroes could handle. She herself would have been fine handling whatever she was asked to do - but she also appreciated the freedom. With no official jobs for her, she was free to search for monsters on her own. It was one of her favorite pastimes - and one of the few that were able to keep her attention without her getting bored.</p><p>At the moment she was investigating a rumor about some particularly powerful monster. Apparently it had been spotted in this general location. The rumors themselves didn’t seem all that credible. Seriously? Some giant, bald man, clad in all black? How much more cliche could you get? They also reminded her of another bald man - one she wasn’t entirely fond of. Tatsumaki was all ready to dismiss these rumors and set off in search of something worthwhile… But then the person she was talking to made a near-fatal mistake.</p><p>“Might be best if it’s just a rumor. A brat like you wouldn’t be able to handle him anyways…” </p><p>The moron talking to her dared to underestimate her! With a flick of her hand, she send him crashing into the wall of the bar she was searching for information at - breaking most of his limbs in the process. Whatever. He deserved that for insulting her anyways. With her pride stirred, the esper set off in search of the monster - eager to stick it to that man, as well as anyone else listening, just what she was capable of.</p><p>And that was why the green-haired woman was now flying above the outskirts of M-City in search of that hearsay monster. In order to get a good look at the terrain below, she was flying as close to it as she could - directly over the houses’ roofs. Sometimes, her heels would crack against the concrete - the heroine bouncing off it as she lashed her legs out against it. How did that man dare to talk to her like that! Just the memory of his words was enough to make her blood boil.</p><p>Still, it was clear to her that there was some truth to those rumors. This whole suburb seemed deserted - she couldn’t spot a single soul. Something must have driven the people away from there… She heard rumors about a similar zone in Z-City, too. The many smashed doors made it obvious that something was roaming around in the area - now she just needed to find it.</p><p>As she continued her search, it became clear to her that there was a pattern to the way the monster had moved. It systematically moved street-after-street, with houses on both sides of the streets being broken into. Just Tatsumaki was searching for it, the monster also seemed to be searching for something. Or someone. Tatsumaki didn’t really care, what its motivations were. She just wanted to get rid of it. It was her duty to protect people by disposing of the monster - she was just hoping that it’d be entertaining enough to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Nemesis couldn’t tell that he’d been pulled to another world. He did recognize that the city he was in was different from Raccoon City - but that was all the difference he could recognize. As far as he was concerned, this could have simply been another attempt by Jill Valentine to get away from him. He wouldn’t let his target escape - not by any means. Immediately upon arrival, he began his search for her - scouring street after street to see if she was hiding in any of the houses. The people he came across were easy pickings, but he let those who fled run freely - as long as they were able to evade his rocket. They weren’t his target. Those who didn’t manage to flee in time, or those who tried to fight him however… He disposed of all of them. Brutally.</p><p>Currently, he had finished exploring one of those houses - again, with no success. It’s been over a week… His frustration at the lack of progress was only growing.</p><p>“Ah! There you are!”</p><p>A spunky voice from above drew his attention - Nemesis craning his neck up to look at its source.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you? You better be worth it, baldie!”</p><p>Tatsumaki expressed angrily while looking down at Nemesis. The descriptions she had heard about him were fairly accurate - he was a giant in black with quite pale skin. He was twice as tall as she was. Not that his size impressed her. “The bigger they are…” She commented internally, one corner of her mouth twitching in amusement. </p><p>A woman floating in the air? That was certainly unusual. She showed no intention of running - in fact, her words indicated that she was searching for him. If that was the case, she was an obstacle in his way - one he’d gladly get rid of.</p><p>Nemesis raised his rocket launcher, the red dot of his targeting laser quickly appearing on the black of her dress. Tatsumaki looked down at him with disappointment. That was it? Really? Just a rocket launcher? And by the looks of it, even not a particularly strong one? She had seen Metal Knight’s weaponry, as well as the firepower Genos was capable of - this simple weapon seemed like a joke compared to what these two were capable of. And neither of them would even stand a chance against her… Oh well, it seemed that this would be just another boring fight.</p><p>Nemesis fired, a rocket shooting from his launcher straight at her. The moment he did it, Tatsumaki easily caught it with her psychic powers - stopping it in mid-air. Nemesis stared at his projectile in the instant it took Tatsumaki to spin it around - the esper flinging it straight back at him. It flew too fast for him to move out of the way or catch it. A tentacle sprung from his arm, trying to catch it - but he wasn’t fast enough. The rocket crashed into the rocket launcher in a huge explosion. It burned a sleeve off his bulletproof coat along with stripes off his chest. His tentacle also ended up destroyed - and the explosion even stripped his arm of some skin.</p><p>The first explosion was immediately followed by another one - the rocket launcher itself exploding as his remaining ammunition blew up. This explosion was even bigger than the first one - and with the rocket launcher being placed directly against his arm, it had far worse consequences. His entire arm was ripped apart, chunks of charred meat sprayed around - and even covering his body. The shock and pain was enough to make him drop to the ground - his regeneration powers getting to work as he stayed motionless.</p><p>To Tatsumaki, however, he seemed dead.</p><p>“Dangerous monster my ass.”</p><p>She commented from above. This was it? Really? If it was just a human with a rocket launcher, why did all these people flee?</p><p>“... A bunch of stupid weaklings.”</p><p>The green-haired woman commented as she looked down on the monster. She tried moving him with her telekinesis - but for some reason, it was immune to her power. That pissed her off - how did that monster dare to ignore her power?</p><p>Picking up a huge pile of rubble, she them slammed it down onto Nemesis’s legs. The monster didn’t move an inch as that happened - his legs badly battered because of the force she put into it. The lack of reaction, however, seemed as proof to Tatsumaki that the monster was dead. If that was the case, then she at least needed a trophy - she needed something to rub it in the face of that moron who doubted her.</p><p>Floating down, Tatsumaki got closer and closer to the monster - until finally she landed on top of him. She drove her heels into the flesh of his belly as one way of venting her anger - eventually shifting her leg towards the man’s crotch. In the meantime, she conjured another rock, pulling that one straight from the road next to them. It had a satisfying, sharp edge - which she could use to chop any part she desired. But which one should she choose?</p><p>Looking over Nemesis’s body, she settled on his head. It was the part the men specifically referenced… And like this, she could also stick it to that baldie if she came across him. She raised the rock up above Nemesis’s neck, aiming it’s sharp, jagged edge towards it - and preparing to plunge it into his flesh.</p><p>And then something slammed into the side of her head, hard. With her concentration broken, the rock was flung away - the flaps of her dress falling down as her powers failed her. The force of the blow made her fall over, as well - Tatsumaki flopping to the side close to Nemesis’s body, now grounded. Blood began to trickle from her nose, signalling some heavy injury to her head - blood also running down one side of it. But she didn’t need the bleeding to know, how much she was hurt - the fact that she couldn’t access her psychic powers anymore the best proof of that. Head injuries were about the only way to defeat her… And the monster somehow managed to score just that.</p><p>Pushing herself up to her knees, Tatsumaki took a look at what she assumed was a defeated foe - only to see him very much alive. From his surviving arm sprung a large tentacle. That must have been what hit her - the blood on it a clear sign of that. To her shock, the arm she had blown up grew back before her very eyes - and the other wounds sealed themselves efficiently. The monster sprung to his feet - his form now towering over Tatsumaki.</p><p>With the way she was now, her head was on about the level of his knees. Her head was pounding hard, making it impossible to focus - but she was able to recognize, how terrible the situation was. She should have expected regeneration powers… How could she make such a rookie mistake? She tried to crawl away from Nemesis, knowing well enough that it would be futile. If she managed to stop her head from hurting, maybe she could fly away… But would she get the time to do that?</p><p>Nemesis wasn’t about to let her do any of it. As his body fully recovered, he outstretched his limbs towards Tatsumaki - scooping her up from the ground. Holding her by her limbs, he let her legs hang below - her heeled feet dangling limply. She looked up at his face, trying to predict, what he was thinking - trying her best not to let fear get to her.</p><p>Nemesis stared at Tatsumaki’s mostly motionless form. He could just finish her off now… But the bitch broke his weapon - and for the first time since he arrived in this city something was able to hurt him. Tatsumaki was still staring at Nemesis’s face as the look in his eyes shifted slightly. He had made a decision. This cunt needed to suffer. And with her size, he knew just the way to do it.</p><p>More of his tentacles sprung free and lashed out against her small form. They tore through her dress in multiple places - latching onto it in others. As they pulled at it, they tore her dark dress to pieces. Straps of cloth slid off her body as the rest of it was pulled away - removing her dress completely in the process.</p><p>“H-hey! What d-do you t-think you’re doing?”</p><p>Tatsumaki expressed angrily as she was forcefully stripped - her voice as shaky as her mind still was. Nemesis didn’t even acknowledge it - his gaze exploring her now-nude body hungrily. Her chest was so small that she didn’t bother with a bra - and now the near-flat mounds of her tits were completely uncovered. With how high-cut her dress was, she decided not to wear any panties, either - giving people glances of her panties was not a thrill she was willing to give to anyone. Because of it the thin, pink crack of her cunt was also revealed to Nemesis - the only S-Class heroine outraged at her nudity.</p><p>But that was only the beginning. The explosion had removed a chunk of Nemesis’s cloak, but parts of it were still intact. He had to untie the sash that was still holding on to his waist to pull it open - at least the part of it around his crotch. Tatsumaki looked down, her face immediately twisted with shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as Nemesis showed her a private part of his own - his gigantic, erect, cum-dripping cock.</p><p>“W-what? I-it’s too big!”</p><p>She called out in fear - this thing was wider than her legs! How was it ever going to fit inside her?</p><p>Ignoring her protests, Nemesis lowered her towards his cock - more tentacles whipping towards her ankles and prying her legs apart. He pressed his cock against her snatch - rubbing it against it for a moment. Then, he pushed in - his tentacles pulling down on her legs to force her onto his erection. Tatsumaki screamed as her cunt was pierced with his giant cock - immediately pushed beyond any safe limits. Her inner walls tore - blood from them escaping from her cunt and running down Nemesis’s shaft.</p><p>“G-get it out! Or I’ll rip it off later!”</p><p>Tatsumaki tried acting tough one more time - but in turn, Nemesis just pulled her further onto his cock. His cock was completely sheathed up her cunt, its thick shaft shoving her shapely legs apart - which, combined with the tentacles still pulling at her legs, was enough to dislocate them. The loud pops as her legs snapped out of their sockets coincided with more screams from Tatsumaki - tears finally starting to flow out of her eyes. Her legs gave one final kick each before snapping - one of them throwing its heel off her foot. Then, her legs went limp - just bent in an awkward, painful way around Nemesis’s prick.</p><p>Her cervix broke as Nemesis slammed his cock through it - her womb immediately filled to the brim with his shaft. His erection stretched her uterus out far beyond its limits - just like with her pussy proper. A massive bulge appeared at the front of her belly - growing larger and larger each time he hammered his prick up her petite form.</p><p>With her legs broken, and her arms in her rapists iron grasp, Tatsumaki’s movements were limited. The pain in her cunt resonated within her head, compounding the earlier strike to her head - and preventing her from accessing her powers still. She had no doubts now that she was not going to regain access to them - possibly ever again. The monster was going to kill her, wasn’t it? She cried more at that realization. She was the strongest! This shouldn’t have happened! Now, she was reduced to just shifting her upper torso and head as her pussy was pummeled - her small chest heaving as she sobbed.</p><p>Due to the psychic’s small build, her uterus was pretty tiny as well. Encompassing the head of Nemesis’s cock was almost impossible. It ballooned out, pressing against her other innards - but keeping them safe for the moment. Tatsumaki’s baby chamber would not hold out forever. Finally, it burst - Nemesis’s cock slipping into her abdominal cavity as it tore. However, that tearing sensation also pushed him over the edge - the man just unleashing his seed right into Tatsumaki’s guts. Normally, his seed could infect people with the T-virus… But Tatsumaki wouldn’t be living long enough for the virus to affect her. Her stomach bulged out once more, now filled with semen - some of it, along with her blood, flowing free from the massive hole that used to be her pussy as Nemesis dragged her up and off his cock.</p><p>Just one fuck session, and Tatsumaki was already a broken, crying mess. The girl’s body was damaged heavily - but the wounds weren’t really lethal. Her limbs, her insides, her head, they all hurt - her suffering continuing. There were some pretty heavy bleeding on the inside - but Tatsumaki was tougher than to let something like loss of blood make her pass out. Now, her endurance worked against her - keeping her conscious to more suffering.</p><p>One session was not enough to satisfy Nemesis’s urges, though. Twisting the girl around, he propped his cock against another wonderful fuckhole.</p><p>“P-please, don’t! D-don’t fuck my a-ass!”</p><p>Her voice cracked as she begged her tormentor to spare her anus - her sobs also breaking up her words. But Nemesis was merciless. His cock slid in between the cheeks of her wonderful ass. Her sphincter never stood a chance - the muscle she reflexively clenched shut ripped open and beyond repair. Her rectum was split open as the oversized prick entered it. Tatsumaki screamed in pain yet again - her voice now hoarse with how much she’d been screaming.</p><p>Her ass was nowhere near long enough a canal to sheathe Nemesis’s whole prick. It tore right past it and into her guts - which lasted only a second before being ripped apart. His cock entered Tatsumaki’s abdomen again, this time from a different entry point - and at a slightly different angle. Now, there was nothing protecting her the organs in her belly from his cock - with his shaft going hard on it. Most of her guts were reduced to bloody smears - some of them still coiling around his cock. Her organs would pop one-by-one - flooding Tatsumaki’s belly with more blood as more and more pain got to her.</p><p>Her belly was bloated up with the head of Nemesis’s cock. Sending her green eyes downwards, Tatsumaki could see the bulge - and feel the urge to vomit at the sight of it. His cock ramming into the base of her stomach also helped pushed that sensation - but she didn’t even have the strength in her to throw up anymore. She just shook weakly on Nemesis’s tool as her asshole was brutally pounded - her abdomen little more than just a flesh dicksleeve for the giant zombie. And not even a really good one - Nemesis wasn’t even able to fit his entire cock inside her.</p><p>Even if that was the case, Tatsumaki still made for a functionable fuckdoll - letting Nemesis work towards another powerful climax. As she continued to bleed out, her movements continued to slow down - only barely twitching by the time Nemesis got to the verge of cumming. His toy was pretty much broken - it was time to get one final amusement out of her.</p><p>Grasping Tatsumaki’s head with one hand - coincidentally, the one she had managed to blow off before - Nemesis squeezed down on it. Two fingers slid on both sides of her neck, while the others mingled in with her curly, green hair. With a flick of his hand, he twisted her head to the side - far beyond how far it could go.</p><p>“Fubuki… I’m so-”</p><p>Crack!</p><p>Tatsumaki’s spine snapped - her life cut short. She wasn’t even able to finish her final thought - directed towards her beloved sister. It did reach Fubuki, however - the voluptuous, black-haired esper stirring as she felt all of her sister’s agony and regret in her final living moment.</p><p>Her corpse jerked up on Nemesis’s cock - the neck breaking awakening a new wave of dying spasms that coursed down her entire body. What still remained of her ass clenched on his cock - and even the shivers going through the walls of her abdomen helped with pleasuring him. Nemesis came as the green-haired woman died - releasing more of his semen into her ravaged body. His spunk flooded her belly - mixing with the load he left there earlier and the paste her organs were reduced to. Some of that liquid poured free from her snatch - and some of it trickled down his penis.</p><p>As his orgasm continued, Nemesis didn’t let go of Tatsumaki’s head. Instead, he just pulled it further around - making her look straight at him. She’d forever wear a completely disgraceful expression on her face. One of her eyes was rolled back, while the other was facing forwards - a stream of tears escaping from both eyes. A trickle of blood was pouring down from her nostrils - the old nosebleed joined by a new one as a result of the neck snap. Her small mouth was open, her tongue having slipped out from between her parted lips - spilling drool and just adding to the disgusting look on her face. Or arousing, depending on who was looking at it - Nemesis certainly enjoyed what he managed to turn his victim into.</p><p>To further reaffirm his victory, he pulled on the head once more - this time, upward. More cracks came from her spine as it tore further - her skin and flesh stretching as well before eventually tearing. Her body was already limp on his cock as he tore her head off, so it didn’t really make a difference for it - aside from a small fountain of blood now gushing from her neck. He held the head in his palm for a moment, savoring the view on it as well as the pieces of torn, stretched, twisted skin at the stump of her neck - before throwing her head away. It’d be a terrible surprise for whoever came looking for her.</p><p>Dragging Tatsumaki’s dead body off his cock, Nemesis decided he wasn’t done desecracting her carcass. Her legs were dislocated, her belly was obscenely swollen, her asshole and vagina were both stretched out, her head was gone… But there was still one more thing he wanted to do to her. </p><p>Grabbing Tatsumaki by her succulent thighs, he let her body hang upside down - more blood leaking out of her neck stump in the process. Then, he pulled hard on both legs - each in a different direction. His high grip ensured that both legs would stay attached to her body - the pressure instead focusing on Tatsumaki’s crotch. Her slit and ass were turned into one joint hole as her skin and flesh began to tear - and once that happened, there was no stopping it.</p><p>The split quickly moved up Tatsumaki’s body. Her stomach burst open, a lot of his cum spilling free - her ruined organs pouring out as well. The wound continued on, her chest being next. Her ribcage stayed together for a moment, but were eventually torn open as well - her sternum shattered into pieces. Her small tits were split from one another, her heart ending up on one side - each half of her body also receiving one of her lungs. Like her heart, her spine stuck to one half for the most part. </p><p>Nemesis finished ripping her in two with a satisfied roar - discarding the two halves of Tatsumaki afterwards. Like her head, they’d be a gruesome sight for whoever searched for Tatsumaki. With his cum and her own insides slipping out, as well as a good view of the parts of her insides that managed to stay intact - it’d surely twist the insides of whoever came across them.</p><p>With Tatsumaki mutilated beyond belief, Nemesis was ready to resume his search. First, he’d need to acquire some new weapon… But once he did, it was back to searching for Jill Valentine. He’d never give up on the search - still unaware that he was now a world away from her. In time, he’d cross paths with more heroes trying to put him down for his crimes - a vengeful black-haired esper being one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>